I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing
by KiaraAlexisKlay
Summary: Sequel to Cloud Number Nine, another songfic. Sweeter than the last one please don't gag MA of course!


Title: I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing 

Author: Kristin (KiaraAlexisKlaymaker)

_Rating: G_

_Pairing: M/A of course:P_

_Disclaimer: You know the drill…I don't own it or make any money off it._

_Summary: Pointless Max/Alec fluff….what can I say, I'm a huge fan of the pairing. Sequel to Cloud Number Nine. Bleh, even with all the sweet things I write, this is a sugar coated candy cane, even for me. _

**I DON'T WANNA MISS A THING**

The night was at its apex, and most sensible creatures were abed, softly dreaming while they waited for the morning to come. However, Max Guevara was not a most sensible creature, partly a choice on her part, but mostly due to the nature of the animal spliced into her DNA. Shark DNA kept her up and besides, she was afraid of what dreams may come as a result of her dreams.

However, it wasn't whacked out DNA or nightmarish memories that kept her awake this night. No, the reason was curled up beside her, his strong arms wrapped around her middle, snuggling in against her side. Who would have thought that he would be such a big cuddler?

Max smiled tenderly as she brushed a scruffy strand out of his face, resisting the urge to giggle as he frowned in his sleep at the disturbance, tightening his hold and nuzzling the side of her neck, as she lay there on her stomach, just content to watch him, and wonder that such a man could ever have chosen her.

A radio she had scavenged was playing softly, running off of batteries, of which were in an amazingly abundant supply when they had come across a huge storage room filled to the brim with rechargeable batteries of all sizes, shapes, and sort. It was set to one of the few radio stations available, and a soft rock tune came on, the sound of Aerosmith coming across.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
Far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure_

Max closed her eyes, inhaling her lover's sweet scent, as she tucked her nose into the tiny crook between his neck and shoulder, nestling her way in. He shifted to allow her closer, giving a soft sight of contentment, breathing deeply in peaceful sleep.

Max tilted her head, studying the man in her arms and holding her, appreciating the strength and power he possessed. She was surprised with herself for the realization that she was happy just lying there watching him sleep, for this night and many nights to come. It was a new feeling for her, this contentedness. And it all stemmed from this man here in her bed, _their_ bed.

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
_  
"Don't want to fall asleep," she grinned, thinking wickedly that Aerosmith and Mick Jagger had nothing on Manticore Shark DNA or irony. Gave new meaning to the song, though she understood the context, and even agreed with it.

Max didn't want to miss anything in this relationship. So many relationships gone wrong, so many decisions she wished she wouldn't have…all of those had brought her to this moment here with him and she didn't want to waste any more time or miss anything. She no longer wanted to be that human fog bank, lost in the cold distance, all by herself.

So often, for _the greater good_ she had given up so much, her happiness, her interests, who she was. But he had come along, and showed her what she'd been missing, re-taught her how to have fun again, how to believe and trust and accept herself and what she was, her abilities and all the funky things that went along with being a genetically engineered Chimera.

_Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever_

She wondered what he was dreaming about, if it was about her, or something else as equally important. Her shoulders shook with suspended mirth as she really examined that statement over. Now how self-centered was that!

She laid her head down on his bare chest, listening to the beat of his heart, the sound music to her ears in a way that the best songwriter and musicians or poets could never capture. It was distinctly a sound that only he could bring, and it was that much dear to her because of it. Due to her capture almost a year ago, she had come to appreciate the value and sound of a heart for some obvious reasons.

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
_

Max slowed down her breathing to match his, inexorably pleased at the life beating in her ear, the strength surrounding her with his arms, and the knowledge that he loved her and held her heart with every breath he took.

_I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time  
_  
She curled herself around him, wrapping her legs beneath the covers to entwine with his, thinking as she did that she had never felt safer than when she was in his arms. She had never felt so desired as when he smiled that smile he used only for her. She had never felt so needy and desperate, and glad to be so, as when she couldn't see him or was separated for whatever stupid reason.

How she treasured these moments with him, never having truly experienced such a depth of emotion, another quality he seemed to bring out in her.

_Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
'Cause I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Max gave her lover a squeeze, not surprised when he squeezed back. This time he moved his hands, rubbing them in circles along her back and up her sides, causing Max to look up in surprise. She hadn't even felt him stir, and there he was, eyes open and a smile playing across those pouty lips.

"You can't take your eyes off me," he teased, voice rough and rumbly with sleep, and it just thrilled Max hearing it.

"You know it, pretty boy." And Max sang softly in time with the last verse playing on the radio:

_Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
I don't wanna miss a thing _

Alec chuckled and rolled them over so that Max was securely tucked underneath him, reversing their positions.

"I won't let you miss anything," he smirked, and all was right in that moment. Just moments later, wrapped around each other and holding Alec close, Max finally dozed off, secure and not missing a thing.


End file.
